Donzelas
by Blavatsky
Summary: Sem enredo,só pegação. Brienne of Tarth/Reader Insert


**Sem enredo, só pegação**.** Brienne/Reader Insert.**

A luz da manhã entra devagar pela tenda, o dia é anunciado.

Sente-se leve, quase a flutuar, então o peso acima se mexe. As coxas estão entrelaçadas e a mão da Donzela de Tarth está entre suas pernas. Quando abre os olhos por completo, encara o profundo azul dos olhos dela. Brienne tem sardas pelo rosto, dentes tortos e o cabelo loiro são quase como palha; já lhe dissera que não era bonita, não porque quis magoa-la, não queria enganá-la; ela não precisava ser bonita. Ainda conseguia se lembrar do dia em que falara isto a ela.

Seus lábios se aproximaram quase magneticamente, sua mão guia a dela até seu seio e um arrepio percorre o corpo. A outra mão da Donzela explora sua boceta com dois dedos e nem mesmo você sabia o quanto já estava molhada. Abre as pernas para deixá-la lhe explorar com mais facilidade; o beijo ainda não cessa e na boca de Brienne o primeiro gemido do dia é compartilhado.

– Bom dia – diz a ela. A língua quente vai descendo pelo pescoço da loira que estremece e seus dedos estão tocando os pequenos seios dela, sentindo-os por completo em suas mãos, enquanto a Donzela continua lhe estimulando entre as pernas. Os quadris tentam acompanhar os movimentos e sua boceta está tão molhada que é fácil os dedos grossos e cheios de calos da sua parceira deslizarem.

Os lábios se separam um pouco e seu gemido escapa pela boca, os olhos azuis da outra observam seus gestos e ela tenta reprimir um riso. Mesmo sendo maior que você, conseguir girar o corpo sobre o de Brienne não foi uma tarefa difícil. Os teus olhos descem automaticamente para os meios das pernas; os pelos loiros e cheios cobrindo a intimidade.

Você levanta a cabeça, encarando o rosto dela e inconscientemente sua língua dança sobre o lábio inferior. Brienne reprimi um gemido.

– A senhora tentará fazer a mesma coisa quando eu estiver lambendo você? – A Donzela cora como bem sabia que coraria, sua risada enche a tenda. Os lábios se tocam outra vez, antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder. Brienne separa as pernas, deixando você se encaixar entre elas, sentindo os pelos dela contra sua barriga. Sua boca desce gradualmente, marcando a pele branca da loira, Brienne de Tarth morde os lábios não querendo entregar seus gemidos. Você se diverte, porque sabe o quão barulhenta ela é; o que seria capaz de chamar todo o acampamento até a tenda de vocês.

Brincando com o mamilo e massageando o outro seio, a Donzela deixa escapar o primeiro gemido, você continua passando a língua por ali.

– Brienne?

– Sim, o que houve? – ela pergunta. O rosto dela está um pouco vermelho e os lábios separados.

Sua mão percorre do seio até a barriga da loira e para bem em cima da boceta.

– Você está molhada? – os lábios antes separados, se juntam, lhe encarando com dois olhos azuis furiosos.

– Sua idiota, eu pensei que fosse algo sério.

Teus dedos separam os lábios maiores e a sente quente e bem molhada. A fúria da Donzela se transforma em gemido em segundos, enquanto você massageia o clitóris, rodando seus dedos nela.

– Brienne de Tarth não respondeu minha pergunta.

Ela está com os olhos fechados e com a boca aberta, respirando com dificuldade. Com seu auxilio, as pernas da loira se afastam mais.

Senti-la com a boca faz todo seu corpo responder com calor e uma pulsação na boceta. Tua língua para na entrada da vagina, espalhando toda aquela essência na intimidade da Donzela, você passeia com a língua sobre os lábios menores, voltando novamente ao clitóris; lambendo-a do jeito que imaginara em seus sonhos mais secretos. Brienne cerra as mãos em punhos e o barulho que solta é bem audível. As pernas da loira ora se mexem para um lado, ora para o outro e quando sentes ela estremecer e seu gemido urgente, você continua chupando-a.

Brienne de Tarth está ofegante e sua boceta doe de tão excitada que você está.

Ambas ouvem um barulho.

– Sor, senhora, tem um... – Podrick Payne para de falar e sua parceira lhe cobre com a manta, cobrindo-a também.

Não há como saber se o garoto está corado, mas tu imaginas que sim.

– Podrick saia já. Você não pode entrar assim, sem...sem... – Brienne não sabe como terminar a fala.

– Me perdoe sor, senhora, eu não q-quis, senhora, quer dizer sor.

Quando a manta já não lhe cobre, o garoto não se encontra mais.

– Isso tudo que estamos fazendo – Tarth se senta olhando para você –, é errado. Mulheres casam-se com homens, feitas para homens.

– Ninguém é feito para ninguém.

Por um momento há um silencio constrangedor.

Aos poucos, vocês se aproximam e quando seus lábios se encontram, uma puxa a outra para perto de si, até que você se dá conta que está sentada sobre o colo da Tarth.

Você mesmo desliza seus dedos entre sua intimidade e os traz molhados, mostrando-os para Brienne.

– Eu estou encharcada aqui embaixo.

A Donzela realmente ri, sugando seus dedos com a boca.

– É melhor se deitar – ela diz.

Concordando, seu corpo repousa de lado sobre as mantas e sua parceira deita-se por trás de ti, deslizando os dedos até sua boceta e sugando seu pescoço.

Uma das suas pernas está dobrada e a outra esticada, suas coxas também estão molhadas. Seu corpo começa a reagir aos estímulos, tremendo e com o fogo se espalhando por ele; seu lábio já sangra de tanto mordê-lo e sua intimidade começa a se contrair sobre a mão de Brienne de Tarth, sentindo os calos dela sobre seu ponto mais sensível. Você quer mais, muitíssimo mais, teus quadris se mexem de forma descontrolada e os dedos da sua amante deslizam em uma lentidão que lhe mata de prazer.

– Brienne... – você goza contorcendo o corpo e arrepiando-se com os chupões em seu pescoço. – Você é uma donzela malvada.

**Agradeço a leitura.**


End file.
